1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved method of effecting and measuring mass transfer. In particular, the invention relates to the use of an improved method of microdialysis for measuring the transfer of relatively small quantities of dissolved, suspended or otherwise dispersed material between two media (one inside and one outside the microdialysis probe). The transfer can be characterized by the loss of material from the medium in which it is contained and/or the collection by the other medium, and in particular can be used to sample drug concentrations and/or characterize the rates at which various processes occur and the extent of transfer. Examples include determination of drug solubility, and processes such as binding of drugs to proteins, chelation and complexation of drugs, adsorption of drugs in solution onto charcoal and other adsorbing agents, and release of drugs from emulsions and microemulsion systems. In addition, the rate of transfer can be used to determine the diffusion coefficients of drugs and permeabilities of coatings placed on the probe window. (Although these examples involve drugs and are of pharmaceutical interest, the invention extends to any chemical, particle or droplet that can transfer between two media by passing through a membrane). Other applications include determining drug dissolution rates, and precipitation/crystallization rates of a dissolved drug from supersaturated solutions. Other applications within the scope and intent of the invention will occur to those skilled in the art.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Microdialysis performed in a continuous manner is a known method for sampling drug concentrations from media in biological tissues or in vitro systems; however, certain deficiencies, as will be discussed more fully below, have prevented its optimum application. The prior art technique is based on the dialysis principle, employing a “semipermeable” membrane, i.e., one that is highly permeable to water and small molecules. In this method, a sampling solution (dialysate) is perfused continuously through a probe, and a drug or other material of interest passively diffuses into the dialysate from the surrounding medium. The dialysate is collected and analyzed for drug content, and the concentration of drug or other material of interest in the surrounding medium is then estimated from that information. (An analogous procedure can be done in which the dialysate is the donor, and the amount of drug lost to the surrounding medium is determined. This is often referred to as retrodialysis or retromicrodialysis.)
Microdialysis can offer significant advantages compared to other sampling methods. For instance, since microdialysis probes are very small, they can be placed directly into biological tissue for in vivo testing or into small “receivers” for in vitro systems. In addition, the method offers the advantage of a clean aqueous sample without pre-detection sample preparation, such as separation or clean up steps. Consequently, microdialysis is becoming a standard technique for in vivo and in vitro analysis of drug and biochemical concentrations.
In the standard microdialysis method, dialysate is continuously perfused through the probe, usually at a constant flow rate. (This will be referred to as continuous flow microdialysis, or CFMD.) For purposes of this invention, the membrane will be referred to as highly permeable, i.e., it is permeable to water and relatively small molecules, particles and droplets (e.g., from a microemulsion) but impermeable to relatively large molecules such as proteins, etc. The essential parameter, of course, is that the membrane be permeable with respect to the material, e.g., a drug, that is to be measured or withdrawn by means of diffusion. The choice of perfusion flow rate for the dialysate is governed primarily by the sample size for the analysis. Typical CFMD perfusion flow rates range from 0.5 to 2.0 μL/min for samples that will be analyzed by high-pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) methods, for example. At these flow rates, however, the time required for sampling is relatively long, and the time resolution of the samples (i.e., the ability to associate a specific concentration with a specific time or a short time interval) is poor. In addition, there are problems associated with generating sufficient sample volumes (5-20 μL) in short time intervals (less than 30 seconds, perhaps less than 5-10 seconds). For instance, the sample concentrations become very dilute and may fall below the detection limit of the assay being utilized. Consequently, CFMD is poorly suited for studies in which concentrations change relatively rapidly. Such cases arise frequently in pharmacy and biology, and can include in vitro cellular drug uptake kinetics studies or binding studies, drug complexation, drug adsorption to charcoal or other binding agents, precipitation from supersaturated solutions, etc. For example, it has been reported that methazolamide uptake by red blood cells suspended in buffer is very rapid at early times, with the buffer concentration decreasing by 50% in the first 1-2 minutes. For other systems, such as protein binding, a 50% decrease in concentration may occur in less than 10-15 seconds. For setups like these, the inability of CFMD to sample every 10-15 seconds is a great disadvantage. In addition, for sampling methods such as spiking, which requires separating the cells from the buffer, large errors can potentially occur because the uptake process continues during the sample preparation. Thus, a microdialysis method that can offer good time resolution within relatively short time frames would offer significant advantages for systems like these.
Another problem that can be associated with CFMD is that, at typical perfusion flow rates, the recovery of drug and the resulting sampling efficiency can be poor. The recovery of a drug is the relationship between concentrations of the drug in the donor fluid and that of the dialysate, and the fraction recovered (FR) is defined in terms of the ratio of the dialysate concentration (CS) and donor concentration (CD). For dialysate initially void of drug, and when CD can be taken as constant, this is given as
                              F          R                =                              C            S                                C            D                                              (        1        )            In vitro, a number of parameters influence the FR, including the temperature, flow rate, probe length, and the physical properties of the drug, perfusate and membrane. Since the perfusion is continuous in CFMD, equilibrium between the dialysate and the donor medium is not approached, and the FR is typically low.
For retrodialysis, the analogous parameter would be the fraction remaining in the dialysate, RF. Denoting the concentration in the dialysate before entering the probe as C0, this is defined as
                              R          F                =                              C            S                                C            0                                              (        2        )            
For situations in which the concentration of the external medium changes appreciably during the time a microdialysis sample is taken, the FR defined above is not applicable because CD is changing with time. Thus, a method for determining the CD at specific times is needed. As discussed above, this is further complicated by the fact that taking samples rapidly is often difficult because processes can be ongoing during separation or other cleanup steps prior to sample assay. Thus, the need for a method to obtain specific values of CD at specific times using a fast method is apparent.